Fairy Magic
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Fairly Oddparents short stories.


A collection of Fairly Oddparents short stories.

Fairy Magic

**Wish 01: Inverted Mirror**

"Give up, there is no way you could win!" Anti-Cosmo was feeling victorious. Cosmo was now a green snail, desperately trying to reach his wand, which lay on the floor a few feet away. But to such a small and slow snail, it looked as if the wand was miles away. Anti-Cosmo was tired of being Cosmo's shadow.

Everything that Cosmo did he did the opposite, yet at the same time he, mirrored his actions. When Cosmo married Wanda fate would have it, and so would Da Rules, that Anti-Cosmo would marry Anti-Wanda. He was never one bit happy about that, but he had no choice.

Filled with anger and frustration over the happenings of many years without a true Friday 13th celebration, today Anti-Cosmo had enough. He blamed Cosmo for everything. Sure it was because of Cosmo's incurable yet amusing idiocy that he was smart, nearly a genius, but Cosmo's presence took away more than it gave. Anti-Cosmo was still a shadow, an inverted mirror of Cosmo. The fairy was in control of the anti-fairy in an indirect way. What one gained, the other lost. This battle would end it all.

Just as Anti-Cosmo was about to claim his victory, a flash of golden light stuck. "Wanda!" Timmy had been tied in chains and hung from the lamp in the center of the living room. A few feet below was a tank filled with sharks, much larger than the space that the relatively small tank allowed, but they were there and they were ferocious.

The house was nearly in ruins. It looked as if a hurricane had a wild party in the Turner residence. Vicky was no where to be found, Timmy was too old for a babysitter, but still young enough to keep his fairies. This also meant that whatever damage came to the house would be his responsibility. The inside of the house was an opposing mirror of the bright cheerful outside, an irony that reflected Anti-Cosmo's life. All the items in the house were broken, from bases to family portraits, the TV, the furniture everything. The paint had fallen off the walls as if a thousand years had passed. It was a disaster zone.

The golden light had taken Anti-Cosmo by surprise. Cosmo, the snail, had almost reached his wand when his counterpart managed to get up and kicked it away. "That magic was surprisingly strong for just one fairy." Anti-Cosmo floated a few feet above the floor once more, as he turned to face Wanda. But she was not by herself. "Anti-Wanda?" Did she help Wanda? How could she do this?

"You... You're mean," Anti-Wanda looked as if she had to give it quite a lot of thought to come to that conclusion.

"I thought you were too stupid to be a traitor," Anti-Cosmo was bitter.

Where Wanda would be by Cosmo's side at all times and vice-versa, Anti-Wanda would not be that way. She was a shadow, an opposite, just like him. It might have taken a while for her to figure out that she was upset despite her constantly cheerful personality, but she had finally done it.

"Then again, maybe you are more of an idiot than I thought." Enraged, Anti-Cosmo aimed his magic wand at Wanda and Anti-Wanda, who prepared to receive the hit and counter. But at the last second, he shot a magical beam at Timmy. The shark tank disappeared and instead Timmy almost fell into a crack that opened in the living room floor with fire burning below.

The boy stretched as much as he could to keep himself from falling by pushing his head and feet against the two sides of the fiery abyss. He still had the hot chains immobilizing his body and keeping his arms trapped. "Help!" Timmy turned his head slightly, careful not to slip into the fire and saw something poof into existence above, it was a ladder. Then he saw thirteen black cats jumping above him from one side to the other, technically crossing his path.

"Timmy!" With all her magic, Wanda attempted to save him, but the light from her wand was stopped by Anti-Cosmo.

"Fool, the very godchild you wish to save is the one that gives me power!" Anti-Cosmo laughed evilly, easily throwing Wanda and Anti-Wanda against a wall. The wall was about to come down from the damage caused by the battle. The impact of the fairy and anti-fairy pushed by the dark magic caused the wall facing towards the Dingleberg residence to come crashing down. The Dingleberg's house and car sustained a considerable amount of damage, more from the magic that escaped the Turner's house, than from the wall itself.

"Don't you dare hurt Wanda and Timmy!" Anti-Cosmo turned to see Cosmo, the one he had come to hate the most. He had reached his wand and changed back to normal. With a blast of magic, Anti-Cosmo was sent crashing through the Dingleberg house coming out at the other side.

"Ah! Help!" The Dinglebergs screamed, running out of the house. From what they could see, there was something very strange happening in the Turner's house.

"Cosmo, you got your wand back!" Wanda flew to her husband and gave him a hug. Even if he was a little slow sometimes, he was always there when she needed him.

"A little help here!" Timmy was slowly slipping down into the fire and the hot metal chains were starting to burn him.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda cried at the same time. In a split second the boy was safely standing beside them, fully healed.

"This isn't over!" Anti-Cosmo screamed in anger and frustration. "There has been enough bad luck already and I'm still powerful enough to defeat you!" He could be right. Cosmo and Wanda were tired from the battle and Anti-Cosmo's power had grown beyond what they could ever expect.

"Wait a minute, Anti-Wanda, Your power must have grown as well. This is your chance!" Wanda called out to her other.

"I want to..." Anti-Wanda looked thoughtful. She had been accumulating much more magic than even Anti-Cosmo had. "I want to..."

"No! You can't betray me, you must destroy them!" Anti-Cosmo took her shoulders shaking her, trying to get the message to reach her. "Destroy them or I will destroy you!"

"I want to... I want to eat a sandwich!" Anti-Wanda finally finished.

Anti-Cosmo gritted his teeth. "I'll give you your sandwich if you help me," he faked a sweet voice.

"No you won't, because you're mean!" Anti-Wanda shot a powerful blast of magic at her husband.

There was a large explosion and when the smoke cleared out, Timmy and his fairy godparents where surprised to see none other than Jorgen Von Strangle standing there, with the two anti-fairies in a net that was attached to the star of his wand. Before Jorgen could say anything about how many rules were broken during this event, the loud sound of sirens approaching was heard. "Puny fairies! The Dinglebergs called the police. They saw everything. Even Chet Ubetcha is heading this way as we speak."

Timmy gasped. He wasn't thinking about how much trouble he would be in for the destroyed house. His only thought was about his fairy godparents. Would Jorgen take them away and erase all his memories about them because of what the Dinglebergs, and possibly a large potion of the neighborhood, saw? "Jorgen wait,this wasn't my fault, it's not fair!"

"We must go." With a wave of his large wand, and the anti-fairies that were attached to it, they disappeared and reappeared in Fairy World.

"Jorgen? Where did you go? You said no work today remember?" They found themselves face to face with the Tooth Fairy, who didn't look too happy.

"It was an emergency," Jorgen tried to explain. He had promised his girlfriend that they would spend the entire day together, but he couldn't ignore what was happening on Earth.

Certainly she had a lot of work to do also, but she was letting it pile up for today. Everything would be alright as long as she did her job before the child woke up and for that she had hired the Sand Man who charged quite a bit, but she was able to pay him with all those teeth she collected over the years. Well not with the teeth, but with the money she got from selling them to a fairy dentist who collected human teeth. She sold them for triple what she paid for them, so it was a good business. "I understand," the Tooth Fairy looked at the anti-fairies captive in the net and then at Timmy Turner, the one who helped save Chip Skylark's teeth. He was there with his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda and he looked quite upset.

"I knew you would, I will put these puny anti-fairies where they belong and be back soon." Jorgen gave her a quick kiss and flew on his way to the prison. But before leaving, he sent a deadly glare at Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, indicating that they had better not laugh or say anything about him becoming a softie or something like that.

Knowing what was best for them Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda held back their laughter until Jorgen was no longer within hearing distance. Then they burst out laughing. The Tooth Fairy shook her head but smiled none the less. "Is everything alright?"

Timmy looked sad. "The Dinglebergs, the neighbors, saw too much." He knew that Cosmo and Wanda might be taken away from him and he just couldn't stand the thought. "Tooth Fairy please, if you can, please convince Jorgen to let them stay!"

The Tooth Fairy sighed, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. If your secret has been found out, then Jorgen couldn't let them stay even if he wanted to and I assure you he does want them to stay with you. He's quite different from the image most fairies have of him once you get to know him, but I'm certain he wouldn't like it if I told you this."

"I won't tell," Timmy promised. Maybe there was hope, just maybe, but it was certainly better than nothing.

Jorgen returned after putting the anti-fairies in a heavily guarded prison. "Puny human, I must inform you that-"

"No!" Timmy interrupted. "You can't take Cosmo and Wanda away from me! Please reconsider, it wasn't my fault that Anti-Cosmo did all that. It tried to stop him, I did my best. Maybe the Dinglebergs won't tell anyone else and if they do, no one will believe it, except maybe Crocker but he doesn't count!"

"He doesn't?" Cosmo was puzzled. "How could he be a teacher if he doesn't even know how to count? Even I can count! One, two, three, thirty, forty-five, fifty-seven."

"Quiet!" Jorgen silenced everyone. "Be quiet and let me finish. As I was saying, I must inform you that this time you got lucky. The Dinglebergs didn't discover your secret. They thought it was all a wild party."

"Then we can stay with Timmy?" Wanda was ready to celebrate after hearing a definite yes.

"For now," Jorgen didn't sounding too exited about it, but he never really sounded exited about anything besides his muscles and Da Rules anyway.

Balloons and confetti appeared all over the place, as Timmy, Wanda and Cosmo celebrated until Timmy realized something. "The house! My parents will be home soon!" What he didn't know was that his parents had already arrived.

In the blink of an eye, Timmy was standing in his room. "Timmy!" He heard his parents calling at the same time. Cosmo and Wanda quickly repaired the broken fishbowl which must have fallen from the table with the earthquake that made the living room floor split. They knew it was too late for magic and they couldn't be seen by Timmy's parents. The footsteps became closer until the door to Timmy's room was opened and there stood his parents with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry!" It was the only thing Timmy could think of saying, even if he was surprised to see his parents smiling at a time like this. He thought they would be very upset about the house and the police.

"Sorry? Don't be sorry, this is great!" Timmy's dad cheered. He looked happier than the time Dingleberg got his nose stuck in the elevator doors, thanks to him of course.

"Since you are a teenager now, we bough insurance for wild parties. The contract specified that if the party was wild enough to get the attention of the police, the insurance would pay for all the damage, plus an extra ten thousand dollars!" His mother happily announced.

"We didn't lose anything, but the Denglebergs did! I saw how their car was left and even their house; it was brilliant!" Mr. Turner wiped a tear for his eyes as he walked towards a hole on the wall where a window used to be, to admire his son's artistic destruction once more. "I took a lot of pictures. I'll frame them and put them all over our new walls as soon as we have them."

"While the house is being repaired we can take the ten thousand dollars and go on vacation, all three of us!" Mrs. Turner started making plans in her head.

Timmy smiled, relieved that everything had worked out so well in the end. Cool! Where are we going?"

His parents looked at each other then cheered at the same time. "Escalator world!"

Needless to say, Timmy wasn't too happy about that, but at least he had his fairy godparents and with them, even Escalator World was fun.

End of Wish 01

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

**Wish 02: Black Roots**

Regardless of how many times Timmy had told his parents that he did not need a babysitter, they just wouldn't listen. Perhaps the cause was that Vicky kept telling them about how much Timmy misbehaved and that he would surely turn into a criminal if he was left unsupervised, she just wanted the extra cash. Eventually, Timmy stopped insisting and even admitted to having done some of the things he did not do. Vicky found it odd but assumed, with pride, that she had traumatized the boy into becoming a masochist. In reality, he was trying to keep his fairies for as long as possible.

Many things had occurred over the years and Timmy had many adventures. He thought that nothing could surprise him. With the fast development mutating his home town into one large shopping center, he thought he had seen all the most unusual trends come and go. That is, until he saw Vicky's new hair style. As far as he knew, she was a natural red head, which is why it was odd to see her arrive that evening with just the slightest hint of black roots along her hair line. Timmy decided not to give it too much thought and went to do his chores.

As the days passed, Timmy started to notice that the black roots in Vicky's hair were becoming more obvious. If Vicky wanted to dye her hair black then why not just dye it? Dying only the roots made no sense. Unless her hair had been black all along and she had been diligently dying it red for years. "Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy paused in his current task of washing the dishes.

His pink and green haired fairies poofed from thin air, appearing before him. "What is it sweetie?" Wanda spoke with the motherly affection she had developed for Timmy over the years. To her, he was still her little godchild even if he had grown so much.

"I wish I knew what Vicky's natural hair color is." Timmy went straight to the point and made the wish that he hoped satisfied his curiosity.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, it was not the wish they had been expecting, but they granted it none the less. With a shrug and a wave of their wands, the two fairies and the human disappeared from the kitchen and reappeared in Timmy's room.

"Why are we in my room?" Timmy still lacked the answer to his question and he doubted he would find it there.

"We're here because the computer is here," Wanda explained.

"It has the answers to everything! Except what came first, the chicken or the egg, I couldn't find the answer to that..." While Cosmo analyzed the chicken and egg mystery, Timmy searched the internet for the answer to his question.

"Every website with information about 'Icky Vicky' so far, says that she's a natural red head. Then why does her hair have black roots?" Timmy was beyond confused.

"I don't know... Why did the chicken cross the road? I don't know that either!" Cosmo juggled eggs in the background.

"To get to the other side?" Timmy replied.

The eggs fell on Cosmo's head, breaking upon impact, but instead of making a mess, three little chicks made a nest in his green hair. "Maybe..."

"Vicky is hard to explain," Wanda did not have the answer either.

"That's for sure, maybe she's just doing it to make me wonder why she's doing it. She's used every other form of torture. Maybe this is her way to slowly drive me insane." For all Timmy knew, it could be, but it wasn't.

He tried to search one more time and stumbled upon a debate forum. Some claimed that Vicky was a natural red head and others claimed that she had been deceiving the world and her hair was naturally black, hence the roots. The conversation got off topic after a few posts and evolved into a discussion about Chip Skylark's new album. Some said his teeth were shinier than ever, while others argued they were losing their glow. After a few attacks by the dreaded forum trolls, the thread died, leaving Timmy with more questions than answers.

xoxox xox xoxox

A new student had transferred to Vicky's class. The young man was handsome and rich, with a fortune rumored to surpass even the Dimmadome fortune. He was just what she needed, but there was one problem, he hated red hair. She heard the rumor after seeing him only from afar, before trying to talk to him. However, regardless of her threats, she knew that someone would let it slip that she was a red head. Because of that, simply dying her hair wasn't enough.

Vicky wasn't one to give up. Being a natural red head wouldn't stop her from dating the handsome young man and getting plenty of expensive gifts from him. She devised a plan to make everyone think her hair had been black all along and that she had been dying it red all those years. She carefully dyed the roots of her hair black little by little. It was a time consuming and tedious processes, but it would be worth it.

Some time later, Vicky was sporting a new hair cut to rid herself of what was left of red and now had completely black hair. She had even gone through the trouble of making sure her thin eyebrows looked black. She had everyone fooled, including Hayden, her rich classmate, but not Timmy. He still had his suspicions that her sudden change in hairstyle was a plot to gain some kind of benefit and he was right.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Turner!" The weekend had finally arrived and Timmy's parents left to enjoy their Saturday night. They made it clear that they would not return until Sunday morning, when collapsing into a deep slumber could not be put off any longer. Vicky slammed to door closed and stood at the bottom of the stairs, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Twerp!"

The name didn't fit him anymore as he had grown quite a bit, but he had to answer to it anyway. Timmy left his room and stopped at the top of the stairs. Vicky looked different. He had seen her new haircut the previous evening, but now she was dressed differently. Instead of her usual jeans and tshirt, she was wearing an elegant lavender dress, jewelry and make up. She looked like she was about to go on a very formal and fancy date, and wanted her date's full attention on her. She didn't look evil, but he knew that appearances could be deceiving.

Vicky tapped her foot impatiently, "get down here, twerp!" When Timmy reached the bottom of the stairs, Vicky threw a bag at him, "go change!"

xoxox xox xoxox

A few minutes later, Timmy had already changed. Aside from his messy hair he was looking very elegant in his tuxedo, but he did not understand why he had to wear it. At first he thought the bag would contain a silly maid outfit, did Vicky give him the wrong bag?

"Going somewhere, sport?" Wanda poofed out of the castle in the fishbowl.

"I have no idea what's going on. Vicky told me to wear this, I think she's going somewhere and has to take me along, she doesn't look happy about it. I wonder why she doesn't just leave me here; my parents won't notice she's not around." Timmy couldn't figure out what this was about, it just didn't make sense.

"Hurry up twerp and you better be presentable!" Came the harsh echo of Vicky's voice from downstairs.

"I guess I have no choice, I'll find out what's going on soon enough. Do I look presentable?" Whatever Vicky was planning, Timmy would endure it like he always did. He would be alright as long as he had Cosmo and Wanda, but there was no need to provoke her anger.

"You look great sweetie, but you could fix your hair a little," Wanda suggested.

"I'll do it!" Cosmo announced.

Just as Cosmo raised his wand, Vicky's voice was heard again. "Twerp!"

"Coming!" Timmy called.

"I better do this," to avoid a disaster and wasting time repairing it, Wanda took care of fixing Timmy's hair to match his attire. Timmy smirked at his reflection in the mirror, if only Trixie could see him now.

xoxox xox xoxox

"It's about time," Vicky huffed when Timmy finally made it to the base of the stairs. She looked at him as if searching for faults, straightened up his tie then started walking towards the door. It was a good thing that the Turners were in such a hurry to go out, that they didn't even ask about Vicky's dress.

"What's going on?" Timmy inquired.

Vicky did not answer his question and headed for the door. "Get going twerp, I don't have time for this now. I'll settle things with you later."

Timmy silently followed her to the car and got in. He couldn't hold the questions in any longer and he tried to ask again. "Where are we going?"

"To get some dinner," Vicky made a left turn. This was not her usual car, Timmy observed. Though her car was nice, it wasn't as fancy and expensive as the silver Mercedes she was now driving. Feeling Timmy's curious look, Vicky thought it would be best to get the explanations out of the way to avoid complications later. "Hayden, my date, wanted to meet the boy I babysit. He said it's because it'll help him get to know me. I trust you know how to behave and what will happen if you don't?"

"I'll make sure to mention how wonderful you are," the words were dripping with sarcasm. He knew what she was asking him to do, to put up an act as if they were friends and to compliment everything she did so that this Hayden guy would think she's perfect. As for what would happen if he didn't do it, he didn't want to find out.

xoxox xox xoxox

The restaurant was easily the most expensive one in Dimmsdale. Gourmet foods, an elegant atmosphere, a live orchestra, it had it all. She stopped in front of the restaurant and handed the keys to the young man who took care of parking the cars.

He too was elegantly dressed, even if he would simply spend the night parking cars. He tried his best to keep a polite smile plastered on his face while holding the car's door, but Vicky's glare would give him nightmares. The look in her eyes seemed to say 'if you put a scratch in my new car, I'll kill you'. No doubt the car must have been a gift from Hayden.

Another employee, who looked like a butler, welcomed them at the door and held it open for them. A young lady in an elegant black dress, stood at the door, as if waiting for them. "Welcome Miss Vicky," she bowed. "Master Hayden has asked me to take you and your guest to the table."

Vicky had to admit the girl was flexible to bow like that, a little more and her nose would touch the floor, not that she minded. Timmy was not feeling any more comfortable than before. In his sincere opinion, the person who least deserved to be treated like royalty, was Vicky.

xoxox xox xoxox

It didn't take too long after they were seated for Timmy to spot Cosmo and Wanda as pink and green roses on a near by vase. The restaurant was filled with rich snobs, which would have been enough to take his appetitive away, if he wasn't so hungry. So far, Vicky and Hayden had done nothing but idly chat about unimportant things. He was supposed to be the one who asked her to bring Timmy along, yet other than a greeting and an introduction, he was being ignored.

Timmy slouched in his seat and crossed his arms. Hayden occasionally gave him a few odd glances. It was the kind of look you give someone when you think you've seen them before, but don't quite remember. After a pause in their conversation, Hayden finally picked up the menu. "Shall we order something, my dear?" Hayden had golden blond hair, deep blue eyes that looked violet depending on the light and a charming smile.

"Whatever you want, my love," Vicky replied.

A split second after Hayden picked up the menu; a waiter was standing near the table ready to take their order. The waiter had introduced himself and mentioned what a pleasure it was to have them as guests.

While Hayden had suggested that Vicky ordered first, Timmy continued becoming more and more impatient. He certainly hoped she would hurry and order something and that his turn would come soon. Yet he waited, he knew he would be in trouble if he didn't behave and Vicky's occasional kicks under the table were a reminder of that.

xoxox xox xoxox

The food had been finally brought to the table. That didn't take long at all, but they had waited so long before ordering, that Timmy was famished. He had gone to Fairy World before Vicky arrived and all that running around really took it out of him. Much to his grimace, just as Timmy was about to eat, Hayden choose that moment to start a conversation. "Timmy Turner," he voiced the name as if it had a familiar ring, but he couldn't quite place it. "Tell me about yourself."

Timmy paused, fork in hand. He wasn't even sure that was the right fork since there were so many. He did not expect the request and his mind went blank. When he didn't answer right away, Vicky kicked him under the table again. "I... ah... um... I'm just an average kid?"

"I'm sure you can be a little more expressive, Timmy." Hayden laughed with hidden mockery and Vicky laughed nervously. She delivered another vicious kick under the table which made Timmy cringe.

'I'm sure you can go back to ignoring me and let me eat in peace, Hayden,' it was a reply he wanted to say very badly, but had to swallow his words instead of the delicious food that begged to be eaten. "I'm a student, I live with my parents." Timmy paused and chose his next words carefully, under the pressure of Vicky's glare, funny how she managed to look angelical whenever Hayden glanced at her. He wondered how long it would take for her to snap and show her true colors. "Vicky always takes care of me and we're very good friends," Timmy forced a smile; the words had left a sour aftertaste.

"Interesting," Hayden looked as if he was searching for some sort of clue hidden in his words.

"What about you, Hayden? I'm curious to know about you too." Hopefully the rich boy was as self centered as he looked. If that was the case, he would start talking none stop and Timmy would have the chance to eat while pretending to listen.

"I'm pretty average myself, but to tell you the truth, the reason I wanted to meet you was because you may hold a clue to my past." Hayden made sure to pay close attention to Timmy's reaction.

Timmy was surprised; he had no idea what this was about.

Hayden continued his story, seeing that Timmy didn't say anything. "A few months ago, I traveled to Dimmsdale for unknown reasons. I didn't tell anyone why I was coming and no one questioned me because naturally, no one would go against my word."

In Timmy's eyes, Hayden was becoming more annoying. He nodded and pretended he was interested in the story. It didn't make sense that he wouldn't know the reason for his own trip.

"Days later I was wondering around Dimmsdale with no memories of what happened during the past few days. I only remembered the name Timmy Turner." Vicky tried to smile innocently at Hayden's words and he waited for Timmy to speak.

"I'm sure I've never met you before." It was the first clarification Timmy thought he should make. "You seem to be alright though, I mean the loss of memories was just a few days and you still remember who you are, right?"

"Yes, that's true," there was more to it than that, Hayden was hiding something. "I just have a feeling that those days I cannot remember were important, so I wanted to know."

xoxox xox xoxox

Timmy's life had taken a very interesting twist in the past few weeks. Much to Vicky's dismay, Hayden kept inviting him to come along wherever they went, claiming that Timmy was like the younger brother he never had. He had to be careful because if Hayden dumped Vicky, Timmy would get blamed. He also felt a little guilty leaving Cosmo and Wanda alone for so long. Usually they would follow, but the news of a series fairy kidnappings that had been kept hidden for some time, had finally come out and it frightened Cosmo. Wanda was dealing with the situation a little better, but for Cosmo's sake they stayed hidden in their fishbowl castle, unless Timmy needed them.

There were things that still didn't make sense and the feeling that Hayden was hiding something hung heavily in the air. That fact became apparent when Timmy eavesdropped in one of his conversations with Vicky. If Hayden invited him to come along, it wouldn't be to leave him behind. He stuck to him like glue even if it bothered Vicky, more so because it bothered Vicky.

"Vicky, my love," Hayden took her hands in his as they stood with in the highest deck of his luxury private ship, which was anchored at the beach, with the sunset as their background. "I wanted to tell you the reason why it was you who got my attention." His next words came as a surprise for both Timmy, who remained hidden in the nearby cabin, and Vicky who was expecting to hear something romantic. "I know all about your reputation, Icky Vicky and all the rest."

Vicky was in shock, her pink eyes went wide and she wasn't sure if she should deny it or slap him for leading her on. Perhaps she would settle her indecisiveness by simply throwing him overboard.

Before she could say or do anything, he spoke again, "I admire you." Then her reputation was a good thing? She breathed in relief as he continued explaining his reasons. "I imagine you must have tortured Turner quite a bit, yes, I know about that too. It must be annoying to have him around, yet you've kept your cool. Well done, now I know we're perfect for each other. I'm not sure why I lost my memory, but I know that it was Timmy Turner and that red haired mystery woman who caused it. My memories were not completely erased, I don't know what happened, but I know what my purpose in Dimmsdale was. It's all been slowly coming back to me."

"Tell me," she encouraged him to continue, but it seemed he looked more and more displeased with each passing second. "Hayden?"

He slowly raised his hand and gently stroked her hair. He parted the ebony locks and saw red. "Red..."

"What?" Vicky had been so distracted by her relationship with Hayden and by trying to think of a way to get Timmy out of the way, that she had forgotten to dye her hair. A thin line of red was starting to show along the roots, revealing her natural color.

"Red! Red! It's red! Your hair is red! Liar! You dyed your roots black didn't you? You tricked me, it was all a trick! You and Turner are both trying to stop me!"

"Hayden, what are you talking about?" Vicky was confused and from his hiding place, so was Timmy.

"No, I won't let you stand in my way. Just two more, two more and I win. But your memories are gone too? I'll strike just like I originally planned, I'll replay that moment and win! Go back; now that I know it was you, revenge will be mine!" Laughing like a maniac, Hayden jumped overboard.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Vicky, slow down!"

Her driving was reckless and she was filled with anger. "Shut up!" She had discovered Timmy eavesdropping and that certainly didn't help the situation. Hayden had said to go back. Vicky wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that he meant to go back to the Turner residence.

Luckily, Timmy parents were still not home when Vicky's car came to a screeching halt in front of the house. "Vicky, what's going on? Why did you leave Hayden after he fell? He was acting all weird but I don't think he deserved to drown. I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just..."

"He didn't fall." Vicky unlocked the door and entered the house. A feeling of foreboding washed over them as they stepped inside. "I mean he did fall, but never hit the water. He disappeared before he got there."

xoxox xox xoxox

Flashback

The young man stopped in front of the house. This was where his targets were, two of them. He grinned maliciously; it should be as easy as it was all those other times. He had heard that there were others like him in Dimmsdale, one who was defeated and one who was incompetent. Either way it didn't matter, because the prey would be his.

Carrying a lot of futuristic looking equipment, Hayden picked the lock of the Turner's front door. As cocky as he was, sneaking around more than absolutely necessary was not his style. The door was unlocked easily as if he had a lot of experience doing this. He was not a common thief; he had no interest in what little valuable items that house could contain. He was already rich and he had made his fortune in a very unusual way. It couldn't really be said it was illegal, the law never mentioned magic.

He quietly made his way across the living room then he heard the sound of a car. He had thought hat the family who lived in that house had long since gone to sleep, but it seemed they stayed out late that night. He rushed to hide; no way would he get caught and be treated like an ordinary thief.

In his haste, he knocked over a vase for which the son of the family would later be blamed. The noise was too suspicious. As the front door began to open he rushed to get out. He took a door leading to the garage, as he heard a man and a woman discussing their broken vase and the fact that the door was unlocked.

When Hayden tried to find his way around in the darkness of the cluttered garage, he knocked down a few boxes. The noise would surely attract unwanted attention. He could hear the footsteps approaching the door that connected the garage to the house. Then he saw his escape in the shape of a scooter. Without a second thought, he jumped on the odd scooter but it was not an ordinary vehicle. When he tried to start it up, he vanished.

xoxox xox xoxox

The scooter reappeared in the same garage but the boxes were stalked up again and everything was quiet. Hayden was confused, but he decided that maybe he could accomplish his mission that night after all. He did not know that it was not the same night anymore; he had traveled to the future but not too far into it.

Hayden made his way upstairs, sneaking past the red hair woman who had fallen asleep in the living room with the TV on; there was no sign of the couple he heard before. In one of the rooms he found a fishbowl with a little castle inside. "Come out little fairies, the reason why your friends have been disappearing is here!" Obviously, the hunter did not expect them to actually come out so he forced them out.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Timmy!" Two familiar voices called for help. Timmy stopped scrubbing the bathroom floor and hurried to his room.

xoxox xox xoxox

Vicky was woken up by the commotion and rushed to see what was going on. As soon as she arrived to see the battle in Timmy's room, she realized right away what was going on. "Fairies are real? Timmy has fairies!" So many things from the past finally made sense. She had never truly believed in fairies, but she didn't deny their existence either. However, until she saw proof, she would not believe in them and there was the proof right in front of her.

"Timmy Turner!" Jorgen's voice shook the entire house, as the muscular fairy appeared. "Your fairies have been discovered," he paused, eyes wide as he stared at Hayden. "The hunter!" Fairy hunters had become so abundant in the last few years that fairies had to take a stand. Specially trained fairies would seek them out and capture them until the location of their prisoners and colleagues was revealed. After they got all the information they needed, the hunter's memories were erased and they were returned to the human world with no knowledge of the existence of fairies. This particular hunter had been eluding the authorities for quite some time.

Hayden had heard about the fairy called Jorgen Von Strangle, a very powerful and formidable opponent to even the strongest hunters. Worse yet, the two fairies he was trying to capture proved to be more powerful than he thought. He had no choice, he had to escape.

xoxox xox xoxox

Hayden made it to the garage. If that strange scooter saved him before, it could save him again. He wasn't sure how to use it and accidentally set it back to return him to his original time before any of the events that led to Vicky's discovery took place. As Hayden disappeared, Jorgen's magic reached him. Because he was fading through time when the magic hit him, his memories were not completely erased, rather deeply buried in his mind.

xoxox xox xoxox

Hayden knew who he was, but he did not know how he made his fortune or why he went to Dimmsdale in the first place. When Jorgen arrived, his voice rung out so strongly that the echo of Timmy's name was the first memory to surface. It had been Vicky's discovery of the fairies that had summoned him and that made Hayden feel anger towards the red haired woman. He had forgotten the red haired woman who unknowingly summoned Jorgen; he only knew that he hated red hair, even if he couldn't explain why.

xoxox xox xoxox

After leaving Dimmsdale and returning home, Hayden slowly began to rediscover his identity. It all started when he accidentally stumbled upon a hidden passage in his mansion, which led him to secret lair. He realized what his mission was and he assumed that must have been his purpose to be at Dimmsdale. His fairy tracking devices revealed the location of two fairies.

The name of Timmy Turner was his only clue about the events he had forgotten, so he investigated. He was surprised on how easily he could find information online because the boy had apparently helped Chip Skylark come up with a few songs in the past. The infamous Icky Vicky was his babysitter and with her attitude and fighting spirit, she could make a great fairy hunter, too bad she had red hair.

Hayden enrolled in the same classes as Vicky to have an excuse to be in Dimmsdale without looking suspicious and to investigate. He could strike at any time but he was set in getting his memories back. Then he was tricked into thinking that Vicky didn't have red hair and considered her as a possibility for a fairy hunting partner, not realizing that she was the same from the events he had forgotten.

He kept Timmy close to try to unlock his memories. Ironically, it was not Timmy but Vicky who ended up accidentally unlocking Hayden's sealed memories, when he discovered her natural color and the anger made something snap in his mind, his memories resurfacing. He still didn't have a full understanding about the time traveling that occurred, but he remembered being so close and retreating when a tall muscular fairy had arrived, Jorgen Von Strange, the enemy of the fairy hunters.

End Flashback

xoxox xox xoxox

Vicky waited impatiently but she realized that Hayden wasn't going to show up right away. "I'm taking a shower, don't answer the door. Look through the peek hole and if it's Hayden call me immediately."

Timmy nodded silently.

xoxox xox xoxox

Timmy went to his room to talk to Cosmo and Wanda about what happened.

"I don't know but it sounds suspicious." Wanda was worried after hearing the full story.

"Ah! He's the evil fairy hunter!" Though Cosmo only spoke out of fear and worry, he had a chance of being right.

A little while later the doorbell was heard followed by Vicky's voice. "Twerp! Get down here!"

xoxox xox xoxox

When Timmy made it down stairs, he noticed that Vicky's hair was red again, with bits of black here and there that the shampoo failed to erase, but they would fade away after being washed two or three more times. "Your hair..."

"Hayden already knows so there's no point in hiding it. I want to know why he hates red hair so much and why he wanted to have you around. I want some answers." Before Timmy could say anything, Vicky opened the door and allowed Hayden to step inside.

"Red hair, that's what you looked like then," Hayden was carrying an assortment of weapons that looked like they came right out of a science fiction movie.

"What's going on?" Vicky demanded.

Timmy already had an idea about what was going on, though he didn't understand what Hayden was talking about when he spoke of 'then'.

"I can't tell you, because if such knowledge is announced then he will come," Hayden replied.

"Who will come? What are you talking about?" Vicky would get the answers she wanted, even if she had to beat them out of him.

"Enough, now sleep!" Everything happened too fast. Smoke filled the room and Vicky and Timmy were suffocating before they had time to react.

"I wish... (cough) I wish the smoke would clear up!" As if by magic, Timmy's wish was granted. Cosmo and Wanda had been hiding witnessing everything.

"I see, they're here. Come out!" Hayden held up a metal rod with a glass bubble at the end. The device forced Cosmo and Wanda out of hiding absorbing them into the magic proof bubble.

"Timmy has..." Vicky began to said, it looked as if history was repeating itself before it even happened. She noticed Timmy shaking his head frantically and she stopped. He had fairies and suddenly a lot of things made sense when she considered the possibility of there being magic involved. But for some reason he didn't want her to say it.

Then a strong voice made the house rumble. "Timmy Turner!" Jorgen Von Strangle appeared before them. Vicky had not admitted her knowledge, but she had started to say something and that was enough for him.

Vicky's eyes went wide in realization. If the knowledge of the existence of fairies was announced, then he would come. This large fairy must have been the one Hayden was talking about, but she had not even finished her sentence.

"This time it will be different, this time I'm ready." The fairy hunter had upgraded his equipment and he was locked in a fierce duel with Jorgen.

"The puny hunter is beating me? This cannot be!" Jorgen was disappointed in himself and he knew he was in trouble.

"Cosmo, Wanda, do whatever you can to deny him your magic. I-we'll get you out of there!" Timmy looked towards Vicky and Jorgen, they understood that teaming up was the only way to win.

"Fools! You can never defeat me, I'm the most powerful fairy hunter there ever was!" Hayden used the fairy magic to create lightning.

"Cosmo!" Wanda called in pain.

"Wanda!" They were both in immense pain because of the magic that was forcibly taken from them.

"Let's try, like Timmy said, even if it hurts we have to try!" The pink haired fairy insisted. Her husband nodded and they tried their best to resist, even if it hurt more.

Jorgen stepped forward, absorbing the electricity with his wand, but even so it was too much and took its toll on him.

The next strike wasn't as powerful as the first. "It's working, keep resisting." Timmy called to his fairies. It hurt to see them in pain, but it was the only way to end this and save them.

All three of them, Timmy, Vicky and Jorgen, continued the battle. Hayden kept on losing power until he could no longer rely on Cosmo and Wanda's magic. He threw the useless rod aside containing the unconscious fairies. Timmy rushed to catch it and try to get them out.

"You still cannot defeat me!" Hayden was about to draw another weapon but Jorgen sent lightning at him as payback. The overload of electricity short-circuited all his weaponry, as he was surrounded by small explosions. He was injured but miraculously alive and still standing, ready to fight to the end. "It's not over yet, I never lose! Never!"

"Nobody messes with Vicky!" With her final words to him, Vicky delivered a solid punch that knocked Hayden unconscious.

Timmy finally freed his fairies. "Cosmo! Wanda!" They slowly opened their eyes, exhausted but alive.

"Timmy Turner!" Jorgen picked up where he had left off before the battle.

"Wait! We helped capture the hunter, doesn't that count for something?" Timmy pleaded.

"It was not you who delivered the final blow, it was Vicky. The hunter's memories will be erased without consequence since he already knew about fairies before yours were revealed, but Vicky's knowledge of this is forbidden," Jorgen replied.

"No!" Timmy could not accept it. "I won't allow this, it's not fair!"

"Puny human, there is nothing you can do!" Jorgen prepared to erase their memories.

"Hey Mr. Secret Agent!" Vicky addressed Jorgen. "This is what you're looking for isn't it?" She handed him two pairs of batteries she had randomly found in the room while trying to come up with a plan to keep her own memories. "Those are not regular batteries, they're nuclear, right? But somehow someone made a mistake and they ended up in these toys." Vicky pointed to Cosmo and Wanda, they caught on and stayed perfectly still like lifeless dolls. "Hayden was a psycho terrorist who wanted to steal those batteries to power his weapons. Something like this would cause a panic. That is why the government wants to keep it a secret."

Jorgen looked at Vicky then at Timmy who pleaded with his eyes. "You have the batteries you were looking for and you can arrest the criminal so you don't need to take my toys, his weapons are more than enough evidence. We'll keep the secret!"

Vicky nodded, "no one will know."

Jorgen remained silent for a moment before making his decision. "Very well, speak of this to no one. The government will handle the rest." He picked up the unconscious fairy hunter and left, using the door, then poofed back to fairy world after he was out of sight.

xoxox xox xoxox

The day in the future in which Hayden appeared in the garage finally arrived and history was slightly re-written. Vicky pretended to sleep to hide her awareness of the situation, while Timmy had alerted Jorgen to Hayden's arrival. Hayden narrowly escaped after realizing he was being ambushed, with Jorgen's magic reaching him as he faded back to his original time, having the same effect of burring his memories.

"He got away," Jorgen was displeased.

"You already have him, if you catch his past self too, wouldn't that mess up history? This way he escaped like he was supposed to and the past makes sense," Timmy reasoned.

Jorgen approached the apparently sleeping Vicky. "I thought she would discover your fairies. I don't think she would believe that I'm a secret agent again, but this time she slept through the whole thing. How is that possible?"

"Don't wake her up, you almost sound like you want to take Cosmo and Wanda away. You don't have a reason to take them," Timmy argued.

"Fine, you got lucky this time," Jorgen disappeared.

Vicky yawned, "I had the strangest dream..."

Timmy caught the hint and confirmed that the danger was over, "it's over now, since you woke up I mean."

"Yes," Vicky grinned, "I wanted to surprise you tomorrow, but I can't wait to tell you the news."

Timmy froze, "tomorrow? But tomorrow is Saturday!"

"I know; you should thank me that I'm doing overtime. I was kind enough to offer to take care of you tomorrow. In fact, I'll take you to the mall so you don't get bored of being here all day. Your parents already agreed," Vicky was amused by Timmy's expression, even if it was more annoyed than terrified. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Timmy sighed, "since you've been so nice to me, I'll use my ridiculously rich allowance to buy you presents."

Vicky looked victorious, "such a good boy, go get some sleep, I'll come pick you up early and be ready, we'll be shopping all day." Taking care of a child with access to magic definitely had its benefits.

End of Wish 02

Disclaimer, I do not own Fairly Oddparents.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
